


Pompeii

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [37]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: How am I going to be an optimist about this? Picard's journey. Premiered at Vividcon 2018.





	Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was made for the Vividcon vid show "From There To Here," which was specifically meant to show the first vid you premiered at Vividcon and the last one. My first vid was [Solsbury Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491999), and this vid ended up paralleling it more than I had initially expected.

Download: [402 MB MP4](http://intimations.org/vidding/vividcon/astolat_sttng_pompeii.zip)

[Subscribe on YouTube for future vids](http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=astolatvids)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWt8kNpHRiM>

**Author's Note:**

> With many many thanks to lim for beta!


End file.
